Zacks Pizza Crisis
by Shinkashinko
Summary: Zack decided to want pizza but with no money and the others not feeling generous. A puppy has to dowhat a puppy has to do.


This is a work of fiction and I don't own final fantasy. If only, if only. On with the story!

Zack Fair was bored and hungry. Being known as "The Puppy" made it hard to enter any offices but his own. Genesis had locked his door with a fire materia and ready to fire at any time. Sephiroth had told his new secretary who might as well been a Turk for all the times she caught him to not let him in. Angeal was away from his office and Zack's friend Cloud also called Chocobo or Spikey was in class. So being Zack the first he figured pizza was a wonderful idea. He could get one for Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and kidnap his buddy Cloud for dinner of pizza. He checked his wallet and saw no money. He had forgotten pay day was three days away.

Zack sighed and wandered off to the lounge room where he saw an ad on the wall.

NEW! UNDER THE PLATE!

Current special on pizza. You order, we bake it fresh. If it hasn't arrived thirty minutes after you order

IT'S FREE!

Zack tore the flyer from the wall and raced off to show Angeal. He bounced into the office and remembered that Angeal was teaching a class. He turned and raced to Genesis's office and bounced in where he had to duck due to fire balls racing for his head. "Genesis, lets have pizza! Check this out!" Zack says pushing the flyer into the materia users face.

"Alright, let me see. Give me that. I can't read with all of your bouncing!" Genesis says pulling the flyer from Zacks hand. "I see. Why do you care about free pizza? You do know its your turn to either cook or buy dinner this week. You did save money for it...bright Puppy?" Genesis says and Zack pales.

"Ah...of course I did." Zack says rubbing the back of his head.

"Gaia sakes Puppy. Go ask Seph if its okay for him to make supper tonight." Genesis says tossing Zack out with the flyer.

Zack nods to himself and goes to the vent. "This is the only way." he whispers to himself and opens the vent quickly and climbs in then closes it back up. He crawled to where Sephiroths's vent to his office was and peeks in. Sephiroth was signing paperwork on his desk. Zack nodded and quickly opened and jumped out of the vent. "Seph, Seph! Check out this cool flyer. They made an awesome game!" Zack says pushing it into Sephiroth face just like with Genesis.

"How did you get in Puppy?" Sephiroth asks sighing and looking at the flyer after grabbing Zacks hand and holding it still.

"A secret." Zack replies.

"You are dusty...the vent again...why do i care about possibly getting free pizza?" Sephiroth asks letting go of Zacks hand.

"Come on general. All we do is time it from when we call and delay the pizza delivery for 30 minutes." Zack says.

"You didn't save money again? I don't feel like cooking and im not paying for pizza. Have you spoken to Genesis?" Sephiroth asks rubbing his forehead.

"...he said to ask you." Zack replies.

"Go talk to Angeal. If he doesn't mind Genesis and I will help you delay the pizza deliveryman." Sephiroth remarks and blinks as he watches Zacks legs enter the vent and his vent is reattached.

Zack hunted down his mentorAngeal and found him in Clouds class. "Geal! Geal! I found a flyer saying free pizza if the delivery doesn't arrive on time. Can Genesis, Sephiroth and I delay the deliveryman?" Zack asks pouncing on Angeal's back.

"Zack, that isn't honorable. If you order something you have to pay for it." Angeal remarks frowning as he helps the cadet he was helping to steady from the Puppy Pounce.

"Zack, don't tell me you bought that big cake we saw yesterday." the cadet says.

"Hey Spikey! I did and it was delicious." Zack answers and groans.

"honestly...fine you three may play delay deliveryman. But next time you will pay a big tip to reimburse for the money he and the restaurant lost. Cadet, we expect you for supper. You can help me set up while the three are playing." Angeal says and Cloud nods blushing nervously.

"Yes sir." Cloud says saluting quickly.

"Go order Zack. We will be done in 30 minutes." Angeal remarks moving onto another cadet who was struggling.

"Right. Ill see you in a bit Spikey. Don't worry Angeal is cool, its Genesis you should worry about." Zack says and bounces out quickly to the elevators and calls the number while going to the 49th floor. "Hi, my name is Zack Fair. I would like to order five large pizzas. One is pepperoni, 2nd is veggie lovers, 3rd is meat lovers, 4th is cheese pizza and the last one is pepperoni and anchovies. Deliver to Shinra tower, floor 64 room 4. Okay got it thanks." Zack says as it opens and he runs into Genesis's office smiling. "Genesis, come on we got a pizza delivery to delay." Zack says.

"Fine, SSephiroth is coming along?" Genesis asks sighing and shutting loveless.

"Yeah we just have to grab him." Zack says pointing to the office.

"I give to you this silent sacrifice." Genesis replies as Sephiroth walks out.

Sephiroth looks and cocks an eyebrow. "Angeal said yes?" he asks.

Zack nods and Sephiroth walks back into his office and comes out with Masamune. "Very well. Lets go. Verity, im leaving for the day." Sephiroth says to the secretary who nods.

"Very good sir. Have a good evening." the secretary says giggling.

~Short ssecretary pov~

Luna watched the three leave and calls her friend who was the only delivery man for the recently opened Pizza restaurant. "Hey, baka ookami. You are going to have some trouble making your delivery to Shinra tower." Luna says.

"Seriously? What's with people and free pizza? Alright how strong are my foes?" ookami asks.

"Three first class soldiers." Luna says smirking.

"WWWHHHHAAATTTT?! Okay, im leaving now. Bring it on." ookami replies before hanging up.

"Hmph, show the General to keep calling me the last Secretaries name." Luna says tossing her light raven black hair behind her and heading toward the elevators.

~End secretary pov~

Zack and the other two where watching as the delivery girl walked out with a pizza bag and secures the bag to her motorcycle.

"Okay, silver sword, fire master, Puppy Pouncer sees the target getting ready to leave." Zack says into a comm link.

"We are right here Puppy." Genesis says as they follow the delivery girl.

"Okay go Genesis. Show her your fire power." Zack proclaims and Genesis sighs before lighting up his fire materia and tosses the fire balls in the delivery girls direction.

~Short intermission~

Ookami took off quickly. She knew she fws being watched and followed. Her weird Luna enhanced danger senses were tingling. When the fire balls attacked her she screamed and hoped her hair would survive as she speed up with fire balls following her. "Damn you, Leon! Free pizza... You are going to be the death of me..ahhhh!" she screams arriving right.

~intermission end~

"...Genesis...where did my fire power go?" Zack asks and he and Sephiroth look down and see Genesis in a pile of metal.

"...okay, my turn." Zack says and races off the roof and runs along the motorbike. It had been ten minutes since delivery left so there was twenty more minutes to go. Zack pulled out his buster sword and started to attack the bike. Zack hit the gas pump and ran away as the deliverygirl grabbed the pizza bag and jumped off the going to explode bike.

"COIN!" she screams jumping off and landing perfectly as the bike explodes. She putts the pizza in a shoulder bag for the pizza and runs quickly. She ran into the trolley that went up to the tower and grinned in success.

Zack groaned as Sephiroth and Genesis grabbed him from where he got stuck in the door. He had been blown into the door from the blast. They pulled him out to see the delivery girl in the trolley. Zack panicked. "Lets go. We'll take the Turk elevator to the top. We will beat her there." Zack says dragging the two into a hidden alley where he pried open a wall and input Reno's code and they climbed in.

They aarrived just as the trolley pulled into the station. Zack turned to Sephiroth who as smirking at how Zack and Genesis looked like they both visited the sewer.

"Okay Seph, you are the last hope. You must challenge the deliverygirl to a battle draw it out as long as possible. We got ten minutes left." Zack says.

"You can do it Sephiroth. Redeem my loveless book." Genesis adds.

"Very well." Sephiroth replies moving in front of the delivery girl.

"You got to be kidding me..." she says her jaw dropping.

"I challenge you to a skirmish." Sephiroth says and a passing 3rd class hands her his sword looking at her with pity.

"Luna, you vain bird! You didn't say one of them was The General Sephiroth!" she cries ducking as Masamune passes over her head. He manages to block a couple of his hits and in one hit she managed to look at her watch and her eyes bugged out. "I got 5 minutes to deliver the pizza!" she screams ducking another hit and speed runs past Sephiroth and into the tower. "Quick 64th floor!" she says pressing the button.

"Id required to aaccess soldier first class housing." the elevator says.

"..." she pulls out her phone not noticing the three firsts sneaking onto another elevator and going up immediately.

"Yahoo? Luna not speaking." Luna answers.

"Luna I need to get to the 64th floor in three minutes." ookami says.

"Mmmm...do you see a redhead in the lobby?" Luna asks. Ookami turns quickly and spots him. "That's Reno, he's a Turk. Tseng is his boss. Tell him Luna said to let you up to the 64th floor pronto." Luna says then hangs up.

"You red head! Luna said let me up to the 64th floor pronto." ookami says as Reno passes her.

"What? Fine, yo. Tell her we are even after this." he remarks and slides his id into the slot and the elevator goes up slowly while she watches her watch.

Meanwhile Zack was waiting at the door counting the time. Genesis was in the shower as Sephiroth was emitting on the sofa with Angeal both laughing at how Zack was watching the time as Cloud was working on some homework for class having helped Angeal set the table.

"Almost, almost 30 seconds left." Zack mutters.

In the hallway

Ookami finally reached the floor and raced out and looked for the number 4 door. Ten seconds left she noted as she pulled up to the door and went to knock as the watch ding at five seconds late. She fell to the ground pouting. She got up sighing and knocked.

"Hey, pizza delivery person you are late by one minute its free." Zack says and takes the pizzas.

"Enjoy your free pizza." she says and leaves.

Zack cheered and brought the pizza in. "Pizza is here!" he calls entering the kitchen.

"Zack, what's this about killing motorbikes and setting Sephiroth on the delivery person?" Angeal asks as everyone sits down with a plate and a box. They all look at the box then the plate. They put the plates away and eat from the boxes.

"Wow, this is quite amazing. This is a new restaurant?" Angeal asks.

"Yeah, its very good." Zack says muffled from Cloud blocking the view of chewed food with his hand.

"Swallow first puppy. I do agree it was worth the battle." Genesis remarks.

"Its good." Sephiroth replies blandly as the three look at him and Cloud blushes.

"What do you think spikey? Good yeah?" Zack says.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." Cloud says quietly.

"No problem Spikey. So anything good you know how to cook Spikey?" Zack asks as Genesis and Sephiroth share glances.

"Um...my mom's chocolate chip cake and hot chocolate." Cloud replies.

"Great, you get to cook tomorrow Strife." Genesis says.

"It'll be good with Sephirot'is pasta." Angeal adds.

"Yahoo! Spikey, I can't wait for tomorrow." Zack says as Cloud looks bowled over in shock.

"Yeah okay." he replies breathing steadily.

Okay, please review or tell me if it sucked horribly.


End file.
